1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fixing device including: a fixing member that transports a recording medium on which a toner image has been transferred to fix the toner image to the recording medium; an endless belt member that rotates with a front surface of the belt member contacting the fixing member; a guide member that guides the belt member to a contact portion at which the belt member and the fixing member contact each other; plural rotational-direction projections formed on a guide surface of the guide member facing a back surface of the belt member and disposed at intervals in a rotational axis direction of the belt member, the rotational-direction projections extending in a rotational direction of the belt member and projecting toward the back surface of the belt member; and an intersecting-direction projection formed on the guide surface, the intersecting-direction projection extending along an intersecting direction that intersects the rotational-direction projections and projecting toward the back surface of the belt member.